Pets, like their owners, may sometimes need a cast or stitches to treat an injury to a leg. Keeping the stitches or cast dry and free of dirt is important throughout the healing process. Animals are particularly susceptible to making such treatment difficult as they often will get their cast or stitches wet and/or dirty. A protective covering would be helpful to prevent this from happening.
Ideally, such a covering would be easily put on, comfortable, and not inhibit the pet's natural movement. Such coverings as plastic bags or other makeshift remedies will fail on these points because they offer little protection and strings or tape used to keep them on can hurt the pet. A soft comfortable covering that is water proof is needed. The covering should also be reusable. The ability to remain on an animal's leg without being too tight is important for good circulation which will promote rapid healing and reduce the need to tend to the wound it covers.